vampireacademyfandomcom-20200223-history
Vampire Academy (Movie)
Vampire Academy is the film adaptation of the book Vampire Academy. It is the first feature installment of the now-cancelled “Vampire Academy” series. The worldwide release was originally on February 14, 2014, but it got moved up a week to February 7. A sequel to the movie has not been announced, as of yet. A petition for a sequel to be made was created and can be found hereVampire Academy Release Date Moved Up, New Trailer Teases Fangs, Fights And Fire Cinema Blend Story St. Vladimir's Academy isn't just any boarding school – it's a hidden place where vampires are educated in the ways of magic and half-human teens train to protect them. Rose Hathaway is a dhampir, a bodyguard for her best friend Lissa, a Moroi vampire princess. They've been on the run, but now they're being dragged back to St. Vladimir's – the very place where they're most in danger. Cast *Zoey Deutch as Rose Hathaway *Danila Kozlovsky as Dimitri Belikov *Lucy Fry as Lissa Dragomir *Olga Kurylenko as Headmistress Kirova *Cameron Monaghan as Mason Ashford *Sami Gayle as Mia Rinaldi *Ashley Charles as Jesse Zeklos *Claire Foy as Sonya Karp *Dominic Sherwood as Christian Ozera *Sarah Hyland as Natalie Dashkov *Joely Richardson as Queen Tatiana Ivashkov *Gabriel Bryne as Victor Dashkov *Edward Holcroft as Aaron Drozdov *Bronte Terrell as Camilla *Chris Mason as Ray *Ben Peel as Spiridon *Dominique Tipper as Alberta Petrov *Shelley Longworth as Feeder Norrine *Mark Lewis as Priest *Elizabeth Conboy as Rhea Dragomir *Ryan Prescott as Novice *Harry Bradshaw as Bruno *Laurie Davidson as Party Host *Will Tudor as Novice *Nathan Shaw as Dhampir Production Development In June 2010, Preger Entertainment optioned the film rights to the Vampire Academy series. On July 6, 2010, they announced that producer Don Murphy had joined them to help bring the series to the big screen. On December 17, 2012, it was announced that Daniel Waters was writing the script and subsequently, it was announced, that his brother, Mark Waters (Mean Girls, Spiderwick Chronicles) would direct.Mean Girls Director Will Helm Vampire Academy Movie CinemaBlend The script for Vampire Academy, based on the first book in Richelle Mead’s series of books, was written by the director’s brother, Dan Waters (Heathers, Batman Returns). Producers plan to start lensing in the early summer. Producers are Don Murphy and Susan Montford of Angry Films, Michael Preger, and Deepak Nayar of Kintop Pictures with IM Global CEO Stuart Ford exec producing. IM Global will be handling foreign sales in Berlin. On February 1, 2013, it was announced that Zoey Deutch and Australian newcomer actress Lucy Fry were cast as the lead characters Rose and Lissa while Russian actor Danila Kozlovski for the role of Dimitri. To prepare for their roles as dhampir novices and guardians, Zoey Deutch, Cameron Monaghan and Danila Kozlovsky underwent rigorous training sessions and workouts. The project was officially greenlit on April 1, 2013. The producers announced on their official Facebook page that principal photography will take place in the UK with additional photography planned in and around Montana in USA and that director, Mark Waters had started pre-production work in London. Filming The filming for Vampire Academy began on the 28 May 2013 at Pinewood Studies, London. The film was shot throughout June half of the filming during the daytime and then also at nighttime. The filming officially ended on the 20 July 2013. The film officially entered post-production on the 21st of July. Soundtrack The soundtrack for Vampire Academy was put in production by Rolfe Kent. Tracklist #In Your Grave - Jaymes Bullet #Red Lips - Sky Ferreira #Nice and Slow - Max Frost #Thea - Goldfrapp #Boys Don't Cry - Natalia Kills #Bounce - Iggy Azalea #Sinful Nature - Bear in Heaven #Think About It - Naughty Boy #Rats - Rainy Milo #Spiritual - Katy Perry #Crazy - Au Revoir Simon #Bela Lugosi's Dead - CHVRCHES (cover) # Bad Girls- M.I.A Images Promotional Official_va_movie_finalposter.jpg|Official movie poster. vampireacademy_poster.jpg|Rose and Lissa promotional poster. Mia Character Profile poster.jpg|Mia Character Profile Christian character profile poster.jpg|Christian Character Profile Dimitri Character profile poster.jpg|Dimitri Character Profile Lissa Profile Pic.jpg|Lissa Character Profile Rose Hathaway Character Poster Info.png|Rose Character Profile Natalie character profile poster.jpg|Natalie Dashkov Profile Posters Mason character profile poster.jpg|Mason Character Poster Alberta.jpg|Alberta Petrov Christian.jpg|Christian Ozera Cast 1.png|Pink VA Students Banner Rose 1 .jpg|Rose Rose and Lissa.jpg|Rose/Lissa Nataile 1.jpg|Natalie Mason 1.jpg|Mason Lissa 4.jpg|Lissa (1) Lissa 1.jpg|Lissa (2) Christian 2.jpg|Christian (1) Christian 1.jpg|Christian (2) Cast Photo 3.jpg|Cast Photo (1) Cast Photo 2.jpg|Cast Photo (2) Cast Photo 1.jpg|Cast Photo (3) Dimitr.jpg|Dimitri Rose and Lissa promo.jpg|Rose/Lissa Rose .png|Rose (Stake) Rose badass 1.jpg|Rose (Stake) Mase.jpg|Mason Lissa Dragomir.jpg|Vasilisa Nat.jpg|Natalie Christian Ozera 1.jpg|Christian Stills Rose, Lissa, Natalie at school dance.JPG|Rosemarie Hathaway, Lissa Dragomir, and Natalie Dashkov Rose at school.JPG|Rosemarie Hathaway Rose and Dimitri.JPG|Rosemarie Hathaway and Dimitri Belikov Va rosedimitritraining.jpg|Dimitri and Rose outside Va miafriends.jpg|Mia and her group Va rosehathaway.jpg|Rose holding a Silver Stake Va dmitrirose.jpg|Rose and Dimitri having a moment VAMPIRE-ACADEMY-christianlisa.jpg|Lissa and Christian dancing together Rose and Lissa after Victor captured.jpg|Rose and Lissa Lissa and Rose walking in Academy.jpg|Lissa talking with Rose Dimitri.jpg|Dimitri Belikov Rose and Dimitri walking back after practice.jpg|Rose and Dimitri after practice Dimitri in the hospital.png|Dimitri in the hospital Rose at the dance.jpg|Rose at the dance Rose and Lissa with the Raven.jpg|Rose and Lissa with the raven Lissa, Rose and Christian.jpg|Rose, Lissa and Christian Rose and Mason.png|Rose with Mason Mason and Rose training.png|Mason training with Rose Dimitri watching training.png|Dimitri watching over training Rose, Lissa and Natalie in class.jpg|Rose, Lissa and Natalie in class Rose with Kirova 2.jpg|Rose with Kirova Queen Tatiana.jpg|Queen Tatiana Ivashkov Mia and Aaron plus group.jpg|Mia with Aaron along with her group Rose and Lissa in field.jpg|Rose and Lissa in Field Rose, Lissa and Oscar.png|Rose, Lissa with Oscar Rose and Lissa lighting fire.png|Lissa lightning a fire with Rose Rose on training field.png|Rose in training Rose in church.png|Rose in Church Psi Hounds.png|Psi Hounds Lissa with Victor.png|Lissa with Victor Dashkov Lissa with Aaron.png|Lissa and Aaron Lissa and Nataile in church.png|Lissa and Natalie in Church Guardian cars entering Montana.png|Guardian Cars Dimitri at the dance.png|Dimitri at dance Dhampir trainer.png|Dhampir Trainer Dimitri and Alberta breaking down door.png|Dimitri and Alberta kicking down door Church.png|St. Vladimir's Church Rose inside a library.png|Rose in Library Rose dancing at a party.png|Rose at a party Strigoi.png|Strigoi Threatning message on Dragomir wall.png|Threatning Message on Dragomir Wall Training field.png|Novice Outside Training Gym Rose and Dimitri just before spell.png|Dimitri and Rose before spell Rose and Christian after punch.png|Rose and Christian Psi Hound.png|Psi Hound Rose and Natalie.png|Rose and Nataile Mia, Aaron and Camille.jpg|Mia, Aaron and Camille Rose and Mason outside.jpg|Mason and Rose Dimitri and Rose stake training.jpg|Dimitri and Rose Rose and Dimitri together.jpg|Dimitri and Rose Rose and Dimitri in cells.jpg|Rose and Dimitri in centre Rose, Lissa and Christian.jpg|Rose, Lissa and Christian Rose with Jesse.jpg|Rose and Jesse Rose injuried with Crow.jpg|Rose with the Crow Rose and Lissa shopping.jpg|Lissa and Rose shopping Rose and Lissa.png|Lissa bitting Rose Mia, Rose and Christian.jpg|Mia, Christian and Rose Lissa with Queen Tatiana 2.jpg|Lissa with Queen Tatiana Kirvoa, Dimitri and Victor.jpg|Kirova, Dimitri and Victor Kirvoa talking to Rose and Lissa.png|Kirova with Rose and Lissa ozera1.jpg|Christian and Rose ozera2.jpg|Christian ozera3.jpg|Christian using Fire Rose talking to a meeting.png|Rose in a Meeting Rose in dress.jpg|Rose Rose and Kirvoa.jpg|Rose and Kirova Rose and Kirvoa 2.jpg|Kirova with Rose Rose protecting Lissa.png|Rose protecting Lissa Rose and Dimtri.jpg|Rose/Dimtri Rose and Dimtri fight training.jpg|Fight Training Lissa.png|Lissa with Ocsar Lissa outside church.png|Lissa after explosion Lissa outside school.png|Lissa Lissa and Victor.png|Lissa with Victor Kirvoa.png|Kirova in Meeting Kirova at the beginning.png|Ellen Kirova DJ.png|DJ at Dance Dimitri with Kirvoa '.png|Dimitri with Kirova Dimitri fighting off Guardians.jpg|Dimitri fighting ozera4.jpg|Christian/Rose Rose, Lissa and Christian in Library.jpg|Rose/Lissa/Christian Rose and Lissa.jpg|Rose/Lissa Rose Dimitri Marks.jpg|Dimitri/Rose Dimtri.jpg|Dimitri romitri.png|Romitri about to kiss Natalie turning Strigoi.jpg|Natalie turning Strigoi Lissa drinking from Feeder.jpg|Lissa with Feeder Victor's Guardian attempting to attack Dimitri.jpg|Guardian attempting Mia with Rose.jpg|Mia with Rose Victor with captured Lissa.jpg|Victor with Lissa Guardian,Lissa,Natalie, Dimitri.jpg|Guardian/Lissa/Natalie/Dimitri Dimitri at the dance 1.jpg|Dimitri at dance Mason (1).png|Mason Lissa and Christian 1.jpg|Lissa/Christian Rose, Lissa and Dimitri at the shops.png|Lissa/Rose/Dimitri at shops Lissa and Christian in attic church.png|Lissa/Christian in attic Rose and Dimitri practice.jpg|Romitri stake training Rose and Lissa outside.png|Lissa/Rose Rose, Lissa and Dimitr.jpg|Lissa/Rose/Dimitri Rose 1.jpg|Rose upset Natalie, Lissa and Rose.jpg|Natalie/Lissa/Rose Rose and Dimitri 2.png|Romitri Rose and Dimitri practice 2.jpg|Romitri training Rose, Natalie and Lissa 3.png|Girls Nat, Lissa and Rose.png|Dance Rose holding up Lissa.jpg|Rose/Lissa Rose in detention center.png|Rose in prison Rose against car.jpg|Rose Rose and lISSA 1.png|Rose holding Lissa Rosemarie.png|Rosemarie Rose and Dimitri outside.PNG|Rose/Dimitri outside Rose kisses Mason.jpg|Rose kisses Mason Rose and Mason during class.png|Rose/Mason fighting Rose and Dimitri morning training 2.png|Rose/Dimitri morning training Mia1.png|Mia Rose and Mase.png|Rose/Mason practice Rose and Mase outside.png|Mason/Rose MONIJA MARKS.jpg|Dimitri's Marks Mase.png|Mason Lissa, Victor and Rose.png|Lissa/Victor/Rose/Dimitri Lissa with a feeder.png|Lissa with feeder Lissa in church attic.png|Lissa in church attic Princess Lissa .jpg|Lissa smiling Lissa 1.png|Vasilisa Kirova, Rose and Victor.png|Rose/Kirova/Victor Jesse going to bit Rose.PNG|Jesse trying to bit Rose Girls at dance.png|Natalie/Lissa/Rose Dimitri 1.png|Dimitri Belikov Christian and Lissa dance.png|Lissa and Christian Christian 1.png|Christian outside church Tatiana and Vasilisa.png|Tatiana/Lissa Natalie trying on dress.png|Natalie Tatiana Ivashkov.png|Queen Tatiana Tatiana sitting.PNG|Queen Sonya.png|Sonya Karp Sonya Karp.png|Damaged Sonya Lissa being tortured.jpg|Lissa tortured (B/W) Mia at dance.jpg|Mia (B/W) CHRISTIAN AND LISA.jpg|Christian/Lissa (B/W) Dimitri and rOSE.jpg|Dimitri/Rose kiss (B/W) Dimitri and Rose training.jpg|Dimitri/Rose (B/W) Dimitri sitting.jpg|Dimitri sitting Lissa and Rose arguement.jpg|Rose/Lissa argument Behind the Scenes Rose and Dimitri Silver Stake Training.jpg|Rosemarie Hathaway and Dimitri Belikov Training|link=Rosemarie Hathaway and Dimitri Belikov Lissa and Christain at the dance.jpg|Christian Ozera and Lissa Dragomir 1374045 435494486559136 674261447 n.jpg|Mia Rinaldi and Aaron Dzodroz Mason and Rose.jpg|Rosemarie Hathaway and Mason Ashford Dimitri walking.jpg|Dimitri Belikov Rose and Dimitri spar training.jpg|Rosemarie Hathaway and Dimitri Belikov Gym Training Rose and Dimitri talking.jpg|Rose and Dimitri Lissa and Victor.jpg|Lissa and Victor Dashkov Christian and Dimitri.jpg|Christian Ozera and Dimitri Belikov Lissa with Ocasar.png|Lissa holding a cat Rose 2.jpg|Rose Hathaway Dimitri Belikov.jpg|Dimitri Belikov Rose, Mason, Dhampir with Dimitri watching.jpg|Rose, Mason and Dhampir training with Dimitri Mason, Natalie, Rose, Lissa, Christian and Dimitri.jpg|Mason,Natalie,Rose,Lissa,Christian and Dimitri Dimitri and Christian.jpg|Dimitri and Christian Romitri.jpg|Romitri Dragozera.jpg|Dragozera Rose and Dimitri kiss.jpg|Rose/Dimitri near kiss Tatiana and Lissa.jpg|Tatiana with Lissa Lissa and Rose.jpg|Moroi or Dhampir Rose CP.png|Rose Nataile CP.png|Natalie Mason CP.png|Mason Lissa CP.png|Lissa Dimitri CP.png|Dimitri Christian CP.png|Christian Rose and Lissa BFF.jpg|BFF Rose and Dimitri position.jpg|Assume the Position Videos VABloodSistersTrailer File:Vampire Academy - Trailer|Vampire Academy - Trailer File:Vampire Academy - Trailer 2|Vampire Academy - Trailer 2 File:Va clip|VA clip File:Vampire Academy Blood Sisters Official Teaser 1 (2014) - Olga Kurylenko Movie HD|Vampire Academy Blood Sisters Official Teaser 1 File:Dominic Sherwood Answers Fan Question for Vampire Academy film|Dominic Sherwood Answers Fan Question Trivia * This is the only film that won't include Eddie Castile but he will be brought into the sequel Frostbite. * According to screenwritter and director, Lissa in the scenes where she cuts herself are magical instead of manual. * Rose's training increases a little as she learns how to use a silver stake earlier. * Rose instead breaks her ankle before the shopping scene and will not be after as it was in the book. * Strigoi will be seen more to emphasise the danger throughout the film. * Uniforms will be wore in the film to show the difference between a dhampir and a Moroi. A Moroi has a long skirt (female) or long pants (male) and a coloured scarf and their school elembem will display a red circle around their element. A dhampir has a shorter skirt (female) and long pants (male) and a red tie. * The lip gloss scene in the Academy's hospital has been taken out as it takes away the male dominance of Dimitri. * The film begins with the car crash that took the lives of Lissa's parents and her only brother. * When Rose goes into Lissa's head, her eyes turn a golden shade mixed with a jade-green color similar to Lissa's and her pupils disappear. * According to the 2014 Year Book in St. Vladimir's in the film, it is made fact that Rose, Lissa and Christian were all born in 1996 and Dimitri was born in 1989. References Category:Movies Category:Media